User talk:Heatedpete
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medal of Honor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CruzDude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CruzDude (Talk) 16:53, August 3, 2010 Sysop If yu want to be one, I'll make you one. Ted is wikia staff so...I'll be the only active Crat CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 17:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It'll take a few days since right now you aren't on the list of users to promote, but I'll try to get it done asap CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 18:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Grats, your an admin now! RE:Admin I see Cruz already arranged your rights. Good to hear. Good luck! Mark (talk) 19:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Done Okay, I've fixed the gunbox. The text should now appear black. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'm always here to help. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :That's good! Cos i'm gonna be back at school very soon..annoyingly! HeatedpeteTalk 20:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You're an admin, right? Could you delete the pages at the 'articles for deletion' page? YuriKaslov 16:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. YuriKaslov 17:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool, thanks. YuriKaslov 17:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template Okay, I've fixed the template. The format should now be the same as Template:Campaign Infobox. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 12:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: signature You need to make a page entitled Signatures/Heatedpete, and copy/paste the coding of your sig onto it. Just type and add a timestamp with ~~~~~. If you have a template, you can't put it in the custom sig box, you have to type out and add a timestamp. 18:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) So What do you think of the new MoH video? It looks like they've ironed out most of the bugs. 21:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :There was actually a similar MoH:PA gamemode. It was called 'invader' or 'invasion', or something to that effect. The only real difference (obviously apart from graphics) was the lack of ambient battlechatter. 18:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably right. Still, I'm hoping that the BC2 people, who will probably make up more than 50% of the online community, will be smart enough to know what they're supposed to be doing. I know that gamemode will be the one I'll be playing the most. 20:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, the background skin looks pretty good, actually. It should be moved to the right, though, so that we can see Dusty's awesome beard. 14:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::What background skin? I changed it back to the normal one after i experimented - HeatedPete_ 16:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::And anyway, that skin was just the one from CodExpert's page on the CoD wiki. But...it could be changed to be the screenshot with dusty in it. I have a wallpaper that' been cut down to only show Dusty on my PC - HeatedPete_ 16:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Really? The mainpage has a picture of Dusty in the background. 18:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::You know the template you added to your page didn't do anything, right? 17:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I've created a new policy that labels what is relevant to the series and what is notable therein. What do you think? 00:34, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've gotten most of the infoboxes ported--infobox soldier, level infobox, infobox army, vehiclebox, and gunbox. I think that's all we really need, but if you want/need another, feel free to ask. 02:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Adminship? Hello HeatedPete, is there another spot open for Admins? I'd believe the Wiki would benefit strongly from me having Admin powers and I know alot about most MoH games. If there's no need for another Admin or I simply don't have what it takes, then that's O.K with me. Braden 0.0 20:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think Braden has earned admin flags. 03:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Text align on the welcome template I just noticed, on ChaosTheory's and TNT LotLP's talk pages, the text alignment in their welcome template is squished to the left. Is this just my computer or are you getting it too? 19:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. And good luck with Vanguard... that's one of my least favourite MoH games. 19:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Dude, you are literally the first person I've ever known who has actually liked that game. I thought E-A was better. And as for the MG42 thing... what? 19:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::...i'm fairly certain they've had tracers in all of their games... and do you actually play multi on the PS2? 19:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Adminship? Thanks for getting back to me on that, YuriKaslov, another Admin on this wiki thinks I have what it takes to be an Admin, so.... What's your opinion? Braden 0.0 20:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) New wikia look If you haven't gotten a message yet, the new wikia look is scheduled to go live on the 20th next month. I'm hoping that we'll be able to copy-paste the coding from the current monaco skin and apply it to Oasis, because I hate the way it looks. I could barely find the goddamn RC button at the RDR wiki. Oh, and I've added Braden to the user hilite thing. 20:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I should be able to do it. I'm just worried that it won't use normal coding (or it'll be using the rich-text editor, which takes a lot longer and isn't as functional as source editing). By the way, you should get MoH Airborne. I just bought it for 30 bucks on the PS3, and damn does it look good. A year older than WaW and still looking so much better. 20:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno, it looked pretty greusome on the RDR wiki. ::And wow, all of those games are really tied for most wanted? 20:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::They all say "1". But I get it. Also, I was thinking, maybe we should take our wiki to a different site? I really don't like Oasis. Okay... Just downloaded the MP client, and I can't wait until I can get in there... Just a few days... YuriKaslov 00:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm assuming you can already play it, yes? 11:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::...the beta... 14:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Well that's retarded. I thought you guys were allowed to play it early. I didn't even need twitter to download the client. 14:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Heh, you think beards are awesome too, huh? 18:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Erm... Dude, you would laugh so hard, your diaphragm might force your lungs out of your mouth. 16:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's orkka222. It's a combination of the Orks from Warhammer 40k and the whale, and three random numbers. It's easy to remember and it fits most sites requirements for usernames. 17:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, my new logo is in place! What do you think? 17:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I played Warhammer 40k for a while. I still have my semi-medium sized army of Space Marines. Problem is, it's a hobby that gets really expensive really fast. 18:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Lucky bastard! I had to stop because I don't make that much money, and I have to pay for a lot of stuff... my income leaves me with barely enough money to continue gaming. 18:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::My luck has always been pretty mixed. Usually when something good happens, something bad happens, or vice versa. Anyway, why were you asking about my EA username? 20:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alright. 20:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Do you know if it's a midnight release or what? 02:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely one closer to you. 10:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Did that help at all? 19:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I actually don't have Windows Vista, I have W7. Good to hear it's working for you, though. So what class are you focusing on? 19:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Me too. I've almost got the combat shotguns unlocked. (level 5) I just love the way the M4A1 looks like with the EOtech sight. Make sure you pay attention for more background info than the loading screens... there's actually quite a bit of information to be had. Just on my own, I revamped the articles on the classes, I created articles on Python 1 (If you didn't notice, they're the coalition unit in both maps). We only have a while to get information like that, so we need to get it now. 19:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Kip"? Is that slang? 20:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I see. Over here it's only four o'clock, so I'm still wide awake. I'll let you get to it, then. 20:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) So soon? That's too bad. I actually had been pretty bad until I got my PC hands back. I haven't played a (serious) FPS game in two years on the PC. Still, the full release is just a week away! I'm probably going to spend a while today fixing up some old articles and refining the policies. 21:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yh, im gonna add tomorrow what stuff i've managed to find out from the Beta, mostly about the spec ops class, so is it too hard to ask you whether you could maybe start working on the rifleman or sniper classes? So that way we can have a broad front of knowledge rather than a knowledge of only one class. - HeatedPete 21:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I've already revamped the class pages. See Rifleman, Special Ops, and Sniper. I tried to add flavor text without making it too subjective. but yeah, I'll help out. I'm also going to make a categorization subpolicy in the Article policy. Don't add base categories to pages. (IE Medal of Honor (2010) category on the M16 page.) 21:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's good. I'll add some more stuff onto the Spec Ops page. However, in the beta could you do a little work for me by trying out the Rifleman class, to see what the weapons are like and how they compare to each other? I didn't have much playtime on that class while i was on the beta. - HeatedPete 21:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Not to sound much like an ass, but we have a policy against weapon comparisons. I'll try out the M249/PKM when I get them, and add to their articles. Right now, they seem pretty OP. Also, you're replying on your own talk page. 21:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't be arsed to click onto your talk page, scroll downto the relavent section and then click edit on that section. Too lazy, not enough time on my hands - HeatedPete 06:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm completely done. After a horrid match on Kunar base, I've decided not to play the beta anymore. You'll need to find someone else to do the work, because at this point the laggg is so terrible that I can't even determine whether or not a weapon is any good. When I can find a match with zero lag, it's a fun game, but I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. On a side note, my skill level is 3428. Which is six times higher than the average player's. 02:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I've gathered about as much info as I can. We now have better pages on the classes, more complete gunbox templates (as a general rule of thumb, LMGs=100 rnd magazine, 200/300 in reserve; full-size ARs=30 rnd mag, 120/150 rounds in reserve, same deal with carbines; handguns = 12 rnd mag, 36 in reserve; battle rifles= 10 rnd mag, 40/50 in reserve; bolt-action rifles=5 rnd mag, 30/35 rnds in reserve), two factions and maps have been added to the wiki (Bulldog 6, Python 1, Kunar base and Shahikot mountains). I'm pretty sure that's all we'll need for now. 02:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry. I've found a guy who could get some more info on how good the weapons are, accuracy, etc. - HeatedPete 06:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Wikia's new look It's called Oasis. Here: a forum that states that even the staff are calling it Oasis. 15:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :OHDEARGOD that scared me. One minute, we have the Monaco, next minute it's Oasis. 15:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's fine, but how are we going to get it to fit with the old scheme? this looks too much like our monobook page, and we all know that we don't want it too look this ugly when MoH comes out. 15:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I tried my best at an amateurish custom theme. 17:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you want to ask someone for help with skins, ask User:JoePlay. He can make a logo as well. What I've done now he can probably do better. --Callofduty4 17:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I never realized over a fourth of our pages were dead-ends. 19:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you know this guy? This guy? If so, I was wondering if you could get him to get the weapon stats when the game comes out. 00:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the new skin does look nice, and how did you know I banned the test user...? Also, Everytime you edit our forum, you add tags to every line. 18:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: username colors for admins and bcrats Hi Heatedpete. If you have Wikia New Look set as your skin preference, you can look at and see that the blue and green colors are still working. JoePlay (talk) 19:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking... ...maybe we should try and link up with some of the MoH communities around the net... I mean, I know there are some that are a hundred people strong. Imagine if we got that much help here. We could have a wiki that could compete with the CoD wiki, even. What do you think, pete? I think it would be beneficial, especially if they abide by our policies... but then there's a chance it could turn into a clusterfuck... 00:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I tried. Sannse said that "it can wait until someone adopts it", and never replied when I explained that there were two MoH wikis. Try if you will. 09:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::There's this site called the "MOH center". I'm not sure if it'd be worth it trying to contact them, but they seem like a really well-made fansite. 20:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) MoH 2010 SP gameplay. Be warned this contains massive spoilers. Link. It depicts 2 hours of SP gameplay. And boy, does it look so fucking awesome. 02:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) God-fucking dammit all to hell! They denied my request to gain the moh.wikia.com url. FUCK. 03:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Har har pete. Apparently, they allow more than one wiki on the same thing. 18:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rights I'll keep them for the time being. Just in case any issues with the skin pop up. Thanks for offering me rollback if I let you remove my rights, that meant a lot. --Callofduty4 11:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, that's alright. I archived my talk on the CoD wiki, btw ;) --Callofduty4 11:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I feel like this guy. I really feel for vincent there. AOL is 'rediculous YuriKaslov 15:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) My M16A4 edit I just thought perhaps it was a fundamental enough mistake to warrant a mention, that's all. But is it okay if I redo my edit to the opening paragraph? The current wording of it implies that the M16A4 has been in service since 1968, which is factually inaccurate being that the M16A4 didn't enter service until around 2004 or 2005. Ghost Leader 12:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Oasis reverted back to Monaco? Is this the way Oasis glitches? It glitches back to monaco or something? If so, that is a vast improvement over monaco. Anyway, do you know why it reverted to monaco? 15:09, October 13, 2010 (UTC) dude... That anon hasn't even made any edits... what was the point of blocking him? 18:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. I wish that his contribs would still say he created those, though. It would reduce my confusion. 18:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Medal of Honor Have you gotten it yet? 16:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :IRC? What's that? 18:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. 18:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::How come we have to use the BF wiki's? 18:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Isn't there a way to register one for our wiki? 18:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ugh, wikia staff take too long to reply, and I haven't seen Sactage around for a while. 19:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to skip out on IRC for now. I have some other stuff that needs doing. 19:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ranks I got level 12 in rifleman, 8 in spec-ops, and 5 in sniper. It just takes so long, and each match I only get ~200 points. 23:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, pete. Have you gotten New Vegas? It's pretty badass, and a massive improvement over F3 (although it seems to crash much more often). 18:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh boy, I get to be in charge. Is there any way to keep a certain page from being re-created? 18:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Will do. Until November 2, though, I'm not going to be playing much MoH. 19:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Please remove my rights Hi. You can remove my admin rights now. I do not require them any more. Thanks for letting me have them while I helped with the skin. --Callofduty4 17:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Either you could remove my rights or remove me from the user hilite list and I'll keep the rights for future use (I can see myself editing here when/if I obtain the new MoH or I shove MoH Heroes into my old PSP) --Callofduty4 19:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) New article templates. I know the wiki is kinda dead now (It's more active than the BF wiki), but would you mind helping me with creating new-aticle templates? I'm really fucking lost right now and I don't know if Porter21 would be able to help us/would want to help us. I tried creating a template just for testing (at Template:Weapon article), and I know we have to have MediaWiki:Newarticletext enabled to see the template to create a new page at the top of a new article. Got any ideas? 15:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I just broke my back and went through a list of our more active editors, and placed the template on their talk pages. Hopefully this will spark new interest in the wiki again. 22:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: I went above and beyond the dscr_strat. I built an entire nation with its own units (using milksoft 3D as a mesh-editor), modified the map to be more realistic, and then overpowered my own soldiers via the files. But that was a long time ago (around three years). Still, I can say that giant army of soldiers using chainsaws which can kill the most heavily armored Roman legionnaire in less than a second allowed me to successfully take over all of Rome and then some. 21:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :BTW, dude, I sent a message (see Template:Petition) to all of our more active people, in hopes of resurrecting our wiki. Only like four of them became active again. 21:13, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I have something very important to say. We are a community of eight semi-active people. We are a complete failure as a wiki. Nobody apart from four of us are active in the actual community; the rest, including people who edit in passing (I'm talking hundreds), don't bother sticking around for more than a week or getting to know our community. I even physically went around to our 30 most active users and messaged them to add input to our forums. You know how many people responded? Three. Look, trying to make our wiki on par with the other FPS wikis (for Christ's sake! We're the oldest fucking "modern" WWII shooter in the entire world! Only Wolfenstein 3D is older! We should have at least as many articles as the CoD wiki, and they should be of better quality!) is hard. Very stressful. Combined with my real life, it's even worse. I know this sounds like a bunch of complaints, but look at it more like an ultimatum. We need more editors. We need editors who are more communicative and in general more active. The best way I can see that happening is either by getting in contact with the MoH center fansite or the gamespy MoH fansite. Or we can hope and pray with Christmas comes more editors. But if there isn't a spike of editors who actually remain and make major edits by next February, I'm going to leave. Post-script:You should desysop FPS headhunter and de-crat CruzDude. Current implications show that neither will or have been active for a while. If they come back you can just as easily make both their previous "rank". 03:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: What in God's name are you talking about, Pete? 10:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well in the time we've been here: *We created a functional set of MediaWiki pages *Successfully adapted to Oasis near-singlehandedly (with a lot of help from JoePlay) *Created all the necessary management templates. *Created a lot of other templates/navboxes/infoboxes etc. *You and I have learned the basics of CSS *Created a near-complete set of MoH 2010 pages. *Created a lot of very nice policies *Improved the existing pages. Cumulatively, I'd say we improved the wiki about 1000 fold. Congrats. YuriKaslov 23:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) New template. I created a new template which links to wikipedia (and automatically bolds the link). See it here. Pretty simple, actually. Basically, just type . So for instance, you want to link to the M249 page. Here's the result: . Pretty cool, huh? 18:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :...but why would anyone do that? 18:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Off-topic, but did you get the new clean sweep and hot zone DLCs? If so, would you please start adding info to their articles and the map articles? 19:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I just got the two DLCs (my damn machine always freezes if I try doing something after more than fifteen minutes of idling.), so in a few minutes I'll see. 19:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so it isn't in the unlock tree nor in my weapon selection screen. Possibly a cut or dev-only weapon. It is, after all, the LMG variant of the AK-47. Seems like it'd be overpowered, considering that the U.S. wouldn't have any viable opposite, so it might've been replaced by the PKM early on and the play-testers or devs might still have the weapon available. Of course, it might also be part of the doctor-pepper thing going on with the Xbox. Or, it's possible that it is going to be available to EA's gun club members. (it says "2 rewards available" on the gun club page, despite the fact that only one reward is shown, the M24 early unlock). Either way, I'm making a page on it and taking a screenie. 20:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Scratch what I said above. It's a PC-only weapon obtained via a digital preorder. 20:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? I was just thinking about going for B-crat flags. Should I put up an RFB? Or is the wiki just too small? 00:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. YuriKaslov 17:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Wiki traffic. Look at this: Massive spike in october. YuriKaslov 17:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well it frankly depends. If I get word from a very trusted source that BO is a good game, then I might buy it. I'm not really interested in any other games at the moment, apart from Operation: Flashpoint. If BC2V is as fun as BFV, I might consider getting it. I also need to start thinking about stuff to buy my family for Christmas. YuriKaslov 20:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. Are you in a clan? And if so, what clan? YuriKaslov 01:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Medal of Honor wiki looks really great. There are a few tweaks it needs to meet the spotlight criteria. There are about 20 . Also the content is a little weak at the moment; you have about 170/500 articles that are stub length ( ). It needs to be closer to 100/500 for the spotlight. Please let me know when you have had a chance to strengthen your content (or remove some of the stubs) and I will happily look at the wiki again. -- Wendy (talk) 03:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Da fuck pete? Even I knew our wiki isn't spotlight material yet. Christ-alive, Would you tell me when you plan on doing things like this? YuriKaslov 16:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I hit the jackpot too. Three steaming hot pieces of pizza with bacon, pepperoni, six cheeses, garlic chunks, and a garlic sauce. I swear, the taste was damn-near orgasmic, pete! YuriKaslov 19:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC) What's up? I'm trying to revive the Homefront wiki, and I could use some help. YuriKaslov 14:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I just got made B'crat over there. If you're going to help I suggest you say so. I just need you to copy-paste the contents of our policy pages and move it to the relevant places on the Homefront wiki, and maybe transfer some of the templates over if that's not too much. YuriKaslov 23:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Absolutely. YuriKaslov 21:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy Dude, you should get the 10th anniverssary bundle for MoH. It's only 19.99 (USD), and it has PA, AA, and Airborne, as well as AA's expansions! REALLY good deal. YuriKaslov 23:31, December 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of my new sig? 00:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I'm probably not gonna use it often anyways. YuriKaslov 20:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Desysop these people. User:FPS Headhunter, User:Blinzy45 and User:Braden 0.0. None have been active in a while. The former two have made no notable contributions. Or make me a B-crat. Either way will work. YuriKaslov 17:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Don't forget FPS headhunter. Evil overlord Yuri Bow before me! 21:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Free time K. Well get goin then eh? Evil overlord Yuri Bow before me! 05:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm new here. Hey HeatedPete I just wanna start off by saying in the few days I've spent lookin around on this wiki for info I have seen you do quite alot of editing and I want to thank you for your hardwork and dedication to the wiki. I am the head Admin over on the ONYX Wiki and a very high ranking editor on the Red Dead Wiki and I just think it's great to see someone who has the dedication to put effort into their edits. I have kind of started on a bad foot with YuriKaslov about him hate-bashing DICE for their contributions to MOH 2010 and I understand the things I said are out of line but I would like to bring it up that he is an Admin adn he should not be cussing people out and hate bashing anything because Adminship is a priviledge and he should be showing good character and leadership and he is not showing either. I'm not trying to come in and boss anyone around but I am a prominent member of the Battlefield Wiki as is he and I think it's wrong for him to hate-bash on DICE because they clearly do good work. I ask that you please talk to him abou this. Thank You.ZERO 19:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Before you even get started. I don't care about anything you have to say on the matter, pete. I hate DICE for their role in MoH and there is nothing that can change that. Evil overlord Yuri Bow before me! 19:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) re: Sure. YuriKaslov 22:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing, mom. YuriKaslov 22:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Rem: ok i gived the url link where i got it from, how can i make an template that its allowed from there ?